Truth
by Lady Witchlight
Summary: A very dark story about what could have happened when Jubilee manifested. Just a short.


-1

I used to dream. I dreamt a great deal of things. I would dream of Olympic medals. I would dream of making my parents proud for once. I would dream of falling in love and getting married. Then I manifested my powers in gymnastics training. I was a nobody after that. My coach let the other children surround me and kick and hit.

"Mutie! Mutie!"

"Freak!"

"Ugly!"

"Monster!"

I remember falling and putting my hands over my head. Then I remember screams and burnt flesh. It sizzled and smelled horrible, but the power, the power felt so good. Never before had I felt something so intense running through my veins.

When I opened my eyes and looked around I was amazed to find myself alone. Ashes scattered over the gym. I closed my eyes in peace. The screams were gone. I made myself walk home instead of calling my parents. My skin was bruised and torn. I made it in the door and up the stairs. I barely recollected telling my mother that I had skipped practice and gone blading instead.

I locked the door then made my way to the bathroom and into the tub. I scrubbed my skin until it bled. Then I washed away the blood as if it was theirs. They had none. It was gone. All gone. A small sob escaped my throat as I rocked back and forth. I remember at some point climbing out of ice cold water and walking wet to my stereo. I turned the music up as loud as it would go.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's home to me and I walk_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
[Boulavard of Broken Dreams lyrics on between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone _

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared out the window. I wished a million horrible things upon myself throughout the night as I sat completely silent and still. It was not until the next morning as police officers knocked on our door that I came out of my comatose state and dressed. Completely exhausted I walked downstairs and lied again.

"I hope you know how lucky you are Miss Lee," the detective said with a small smile.

"Yes, sir," I answered quietly.

Then they said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

I asked to be excused from the room and my parents nodded.

"Jubilation?" my mother spoke as I neared the door.

"Mam?" I asked.

"We will be attending the ballet tonight, be ready at six."

I pushed back tears and nodded again.

"Yes mam."

Then I fled to my room again.

Time drug on all day as I dreaded going to the stupid ballet. Still, my mother's wrath was not something to be reckoned with so precisely at six I was downstairs

patiently waiting for my parents.

The ballet went fast as did the days after. I started to rebel against my parents, unbeknownst to them. I started petty thievery. A pair of panties, a tube of lipstick, and the list went on. So when I returned home from school one Monday afternoon I was surprised to see a police car there next to a rundown bus.

"Miss Lee?" a dumpy looking woman with wire rimmed glasses and frizzy hair spoke first.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. She put a firm hand on my shoulder and spoke words that should have made me sad, but only made me feel even more numb.

"Your parent's have been in an accident. I am so sorry."

I looked back at her with what I hoped was sad eyes, "Who are you?" I found myself asking.

She looked taken back that I asked such a mundane question right after learning of my parents demise.

"I am Mrs. Roberson. I am your state appointed guardian until we place you in foster care," she answered briskly.

I just nodded and went to grab my things. They only let me take clothes. Something about my parent's money being all gone. I grabbed just jeans and shirts. The only junk clothes I had. I left behind all the designer wear totes and dresses. I hated them anyway. Last with a glance around I grabbed my new 10 dollar shades. They were pink and bulky and the only thing I had ever convinced my mother to buy for me without a designer label.

"I'm ready," I said when I slipped downstairs.

"You will need a raincoat. It is going to be storming soon," Mrs. Roberson said.

I lied and said, "I don't own one."

I was thinking the cold rain would feel good and make it easier to pretend I was crying.

"Well, we'll just have to get you one," she snapped back.

That was how several day's later I walked out on my way to a new public school in a big, yellow raincoat. It felt slick against my skin, but I loved it. It made it easier to pretend that I was happy.


End file.
